


You and I remember Detroit very differently

by flame_prince (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Detroit, Gen, Humor, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/flame_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural, Sam + Dean, <em>And now we have yet another reason to never travel to Detroit</em></p><p>Comment fic, Texts from last night/TFLN prompt:<br/>http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/481544.html?thread=72539656#t72539656</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I remember Detroit very differently

"Well that was _fun_." Dean said bitterly.  
"When are we going to stop, Dean?" Sam shifted in his seat, "I think I have slime in my _underwear_." He grimaced as he squirmed again.  
"Hey!" Dean glanced at him, then back to the road, "don't get that stuff on my car, stay on the towel!" he warned.  
Sam groaned, "This is the worst." He stared dejectedly out the window.  
"You're tellin' me, now we have yet another reason to _never_ travel to Detroit."


End file.
